Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2)
The Fairy Godmother is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 8th full-length animated feature film Shrek 2, and a posthumous antagonist in it's 2007 sequel Shrek the Third. She is a magical fairy and the mother of Prince Charming. In the film, she was voiced by Jennifer Saunders. In the videogame, she was voiced by Claudia Christian, who also played [[Helga Katrina Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)|Helga Katrina Sinclair in Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire.]] Shrek 2 Years before the events of the film, Princess Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian ask the Fairy Godmother to help their cursed daughter Princess Fiona get rid of her curse. Fiona was cursed by a witch, causing her to turn into an ogre every night and return to human form at sunrise. The Fairy Godmother told them to lock her away in a dragon-guarded castle where she would be rescued by her son, Prince Charming, who was supposed to kiss Fiona and break her curse. Years later, during the events of Shrek 2, the Fairy Godmother is first seen physically when Fiona goes to her bedroom balcony and cries, her tears supposedly calling to the Fairy Godmother. Arriving, the Fairy Godmother is blown away to learn that Fiona is still an ogre. When Shrek and Donkey enter, Fairy Godmother discovers that Shrek is Fiona's husband. To learn more, she picks up her son and goes to confront Fiona's father Harold, who reveals that Shrek had gone to the castle and freed Fiona first. The Fairy Godmother demands Harold find a way to get Shrek out of the picture and returns to her cottage. Fairy Godmother is later seen again when Shrek, who had an fight with Fiona after Fairy Godmother left the Far Far Away castle, visits her cottage with Donkey and their new friend Puss-In-Boots, which to their surprise is actually a large factory where she manufactures spells and potions. They walk in on her while she's brewing a love potion singing her same song, which included "a drop of desire, a pinch of passion and just a hint of lust". When Fairy Godmother see Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, Shrek ask her to help him with Fiona. However, she spites him by saying that ogres don't live happily ever after. Before Shrek leaves, he steals one of her potions, the Happily Ever After potion to be specific, and causes a giant mess. After Fairy Godmother learns that Shrek stole the Happily Ever After potion, she realizes that she could use it to her advantage. The following day, after Shrek (and Donkey) have drunken the potion and Shrek has become a handsome human, Donkey has become a horse and Fiona has become human again, Fairy Godmother and Charming go to the castle where Charming poses as a transformed Shrek while the Fairy Godmother prevents the real Shrek from finding Fiona and then makes him witness a "moment" between Charming and Fiona, making him believe she's fallen for Charming. She uses his grief to seemingly gently convince him to stop living in a fairytale, and that if he truly loves Fiona he'll let her go. The plan works but is blown when Shrek, Donkey and Puss see her, Charming, and Harold at the Poisoned Apple tavern. When Charming complains that Fiona is not warming up to him, Harold wants to call the whole thing off, declaring that you can't force someone to fall in love. Undeterred, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold the philtre she was working on earlier and orders him to have Fiona drink some of it, saying it will make her fall in love with the first man she kisses, and to make sure it is Charming. At first, Harold refuses, but Fairy Godmother then blackmails him by reminding him that she helped him with his happily ever after and that she can take it away just as easily, making Harold give in. Then, when Charming calls her his mother, they hear Donkey shout, "Mother?!" and look outside to see him with Shrek and Puss, the three of them having heard the whole plan. Realizing the jig is up, the Fairy Godmother calls the trio "Thieves" and has them arrested and imprisoned while she and Charming attend a royal ball. She then notices Fiona is not going for Charming (who's still under the impression he's Shrek) because of his behavior. She then declares to dedicate a song to Fiona and "Prince Shrek" and sings "Holding Out for a Hero," causing Fiona and Charming to dance. The plan almost works until Donkey, Puss, and the real Shrek arrive, having been rescued by Shrek's fairytale friends. They fight over her over the Fairy Godmother's wand. Fairy Godmother quickly orders her son to kiss Fiona, telling him she's already taken the potion, but when Charming kisses Fiona, she headbutts him, revealing Harold didn't give Fiona the philtre, after all. Charming manages to recover and then grabs his mother's wand out of Puss's paw and throws it to her. Enraged, the Fairy Godmother turns to Shrek and Fiona, exclaiming a final message directed at Shrek, "I told you ogres don't live happily ever after!" She then unleashes an energy bolt from her wand, as soon as the ray is about to hit Shrek. King Harold jumps in the way, and then the spell reflects off the armor he is wearing, and hits the Fairy Godmother. At first she seems unharmed, but as she prepares to attack again, she suddenly bursts into nothing but bubbles and sparkles, leaving only her glasses and her wand, which dims out along with her life. Trivia She's the first (and so far only) main antagonist of a Shrek movie to be female.Category:2000s Category:Adaptational Evil Boost Category:Blackmailer Category:Hero's Friend Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain Song Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Killed By Own Weapon Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Rich Category:Fairy Category:Long Skirts & Dresses